Broken Promises
by dancing.mary.poppins
Summary: A group of children were promised safety from the outside world if they came with WICKED and assisted them in their search for The Cure. Without hesitation, each of them agreed and were given a job within WICKED headquarters. But, with the brilliant idea to create a Group C, will WICKED take advantage of the trust they have earned from these kids? SYOC info inside.
1. The Rules

WICKED Memorandum

TO: My Associates

FROM: Chancellor Ava Paige

RE: Finalization of Group C

With having two groups (A and B), we have already seen a slight differentiation in the way these kids are handling the maze, which is vital to developing our blueprints. It has been brought to my attention that a third group would prove just as valuable in finding a cure.

Since this was not an original part of our plan, we do not have the correct number of subjects under our care to be sent into the maze. This problem seemed like the death of our idea for another group, until one of you suggested a brilliant alternative.

I'm sure all of you know of the children that we brought in to aid us in this whole process. These kids were promised food, shelter and safety from the outside world as long as they would do as they were told. These brilliant young minds are the reason this operation is even up and running.

We told those children that they would not be harmed. That they would be safe, working behind the scenes in this experiment.

And I think we can all agree we have earned their trust.

Which brings me to my next point. One of you suggested to me that we build our third Maze trials around the children mentioned above. Now, this may seem like we are breaking our promises, but think of all the possibilities for different killzone patterns that could come from this.

The trials of Group C will begin as soon as possible.

Remember, everything we are doing is for the good of humanity. Now is not the time for fear or doubt. WICKED is Good.

Until next time.

...

 **This SYOC isn't just another "Third Maze Runner group" story. It will be focused on the group of children that have put their trust in WICKED and are slowly betrayed. Just like the other Maze Trials Groups, one 'greenie' will be sent into the maze each month. How are these kids going to react when their friends start disappearing?**

Okay, so here are the rules for this SYOC:

I will be taking 8-12 characters for the main characters of the story. If your character isn't chosen as part of the main ones, they may still be used as minor characters. :)

I will be putting a character of my own into the story. Please don't be mad about that, but I know another author has done it and I think it's a good idea.

Remember, your character isn't perfect. Make them interesting, but be sure to include faults.

I want diversity in the group. It's more interesting when personalities clash and problems arise, so feel free to add intriguing twists to your character. Do they have secrets they're keeping? Are they planning to backstab someone?

Try to make your sheet as detailed as possible. This will help me project the character you've created into the story. The more detailed your sheet is, the more likely I am to pick your character.

Changes will probably be made to your character, but I will try to stick as close to the original idea as possible! :)

Remember, Group C wasn't planned before, so you don't have to name your character after a famous person in history. You can if you'd like, of course, but don't feel like you have too.

Feel free to submit more than one character, but I will most likely only choose one per person.

Please use the form below. Feel free to include any other information you would like! I would prefer your submission through PM.

Don't hesitate to ask me any questions you have!

Name:

Nickname (if any):

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Habits:

How they feel about WICKED currently:

How they act around the WICKED workers:

How they act around the WICKED kids:

Fighting style:

Possible jobs once in the glade:

Other:

How often you will read/review:

Also, please submit suggestions for glader slang that can be used in Group C if you have any. (Like how Stick was Group B's equivalent to Shank)

Submissions will be open for a few days. Once I pick the characters, I will write the first chapter! Thanks for reading and thanks for your submissions!


	2. The Betrayal

**Alright, so I got so many submissions, which is great, but that also means I had to pick who would work best. Thanks to everyone who submitted a character and I'm sad I'm not able to use everyone. Here is the list of main characters:**

 **Mint Madison**

 **Ish Richards**

 **Felix Devereux**

 **Anya Mckercher**

 **Gibson Barroso**

 **Dante**

 **Dominick Preston**

 **Christopher Bathory**

 **Gabe Burke**

 **Blake Brown**

 **Naomi Cross**

 **Cora Kennedy**

 **Mint is my OC.** **Not every character is in this chapter but don't worry, they're coming!**

 **Here's the first chapter!**

"Ugh. How did we get stuck in here? The control room gets to have all the fun today." Ish complained, blowing a strand of snowy white hair out of her face.

"Oh come on. It isn't so bad, Ish." Gibson told her, patting her shoulder.

Ish rolled her eyes. "Not for you. You enjoy this sort of stuff, _Gibby._ " Gibson sighed. He hated that nickname, but Ish insisted on using it. She continued her rant. "I mean, they're sending the next subject up into the maze. That's at least more interesting than spending all day processing killzone info."

Gibson had pretty much stopped listening. Ish tended to talk his ear off all the time, so he had learned how to zone out. He turned back to his computer screen, typing away. "Why don't you just ask Mint about it at lunch?" Mint was another one of the WICKED kids, and she worked in the control room, along with a few others.

Ish scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course I'm gonna talk to Mint. I just wish I could be there to see it for myself." She continued working, silent for a few moments.

"Why are you so interested? They're basically torturing the poor kid." The girl on the other side of Ish joined the conversation.

 _"Anya!"_ Gibson hissed, glancing around.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious." Anya shrugged. Gibson tended to tell her off a lot. He said she had a big mouth.

Gibson leaned in so the two girls could hear him. "I'm just saying, there's no point in complaining. You know WICKED is-"

"-just doing what's right." Ish finished for the blonde, shaking her head at him. Gibson nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Anya pipped up, crossing her arms as she waited for her computer to load a new page. "It's not like you won't get plenty of other opportunities. They send a new subject up each month."

Ish groaned, tugging on a strand of her hair. "Yeah but that's a whole month from now!" The girl complained, tapping on the keyboard. Gibson rolled his eyes and shut out her loud voice, trying to focus on the work he had to do. He really hoped lunch break was coming soon. Then Mint could deal with Ish, and he could get some time to himself.

...

"Araminta! Focus!" The sound of her full name pulled Mint out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the Chancellor of WICKED, Ava Paige, standing over her shoulder. "You're going to draw attention to your beetle blade." Mint looked back at her computer to see the image of The Glade spinning in circles. She quickly pulled her hand off the control pad, stopping the bug. Paige walked away, shaking her head.

"Uh oh, Mint got into trouble again." The boy beside her sang. Mint turned to see a pair of evergreen eyes trained on her. The boy had a goofy grin on his face, which made Mint roll her eyes.

"I didn't get into trouble, Danny." She snapped, but Danny just chuckled. This was a conversation the pair seemed to have every day.

"Hey! Watch your water!" That was Gabe, the boy who tended to act a bit like a mother hen. He quickly grabbed her drink and moved it away from Mint's keyboard. "That could spill."

Danny laughed, shaking his head at the worried boy. "Ah, chill out Gabe. No need to freak."

Gabe shook his head, sighing. "Please. Mint gets into enough trouble as it is. Imagine what Paige would do to her if she ruined some technology."

"Probably throw her into the maze as the next greenie." Danny joked, wiggling his fingers at Mint as he used some glader slang.

Mint rolled her eyes, pushing his hands away. "As if." She replied. Danny liked to joke about that sort of stuff, but Mint knew WICKED wouldn't touch them. She and the other kids like her were the reason these trials were even being performed.

The familiar ringing of a bell signaled the beginning of their lunch break. Mint stood up quickly, grabbing her glass of water. Gabe and Danny did the same, and the trio made their way towards the door of the control room.

"Dante." The teens stopped and Danny turned around. Mint turned to see Janson, the Assistant Director of WICKED. She could see Danny tense up but said nothing, tapping her finger on her thigh.

Danny never told anyone, but he didn't exactly trust WICKED. Especially Janson. Something about that man just gave him a sick feeling. "Janson." He responded coolly, dark green eyes trained on the man in front of him.

"I need you to come with me. The Chancellor has a job for you." Danny had his arms crossed, eyebrows raised. At the mention of Paige though, Danny knew he couldn't argue. If he put up a fight, WICKED would throw him out on the streets and he would have to survive on his own.

It was just another assignment. No big deal and no reason to put up a fight.

"Alright." He nodded. He turned to look at Gabe and Mint. "See you guys later." Danny shot the two one of his trademark grins, then followed Janson, disappearing from view.

Gabe walked out of the room and down the hall, Mint close behind. "I wonder what Danny has to work on." He voiced as Mint ended up beside him.

She shrugged. "It's probably just a problem with one of the beetles. He's been asked to fix those before." Gabe nodded in agreement, figuring Mint was right.

Minutes later, the pair was walking into the small cafeteria. Gabe could see a few of the other WICKED kids, as people liked to call them, sitting at their usual table. He grabbed a tray that was already filled with food and followed Mint in that direction. "Minty!" The excited voice of Ish made Gabe jump, causing him to almost spill his mashed potatoes. He saw Mint grimace at the shout, knowing that she wasn't the biggest fan of loud sounds. She was smiling, though, as she turned to face the white haired girl.

Gabe sat down across from Gibson, who was shaking his head. "Sometimes I wish she would _shut up_." He muttered, shoving a spoonful of peas into his mouth.

"She's not that loud." He assured the blonde boy.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't stuck at the computer next to her all day." Gabe shrugged in response, falling silent. The conversation between Mint and Ish about the new glader filled the air, but Gabe ignored it since he already knew what had happened. His thoughts drifted to Danny, wondering what project he was working on for Paige.

...

Danny walked in silence beside Janson, wondering why Paige would call him in during lunch. It was probably just some piece of technology that needed fixing. The assistant director led him through the dull gray corridors, each turn taking Danny farther from the control room.

Finally, the pair reached a door. Janson pulled it open and Danny stepped inside.

What he saw, he wasn't expecting.

A large group of both guys and girls of different ages were inside, each of them looking as confused as Danny felt. Janson shut the door and pushed Danny towards the other kids. He stumbled, running into a girl with dark brown hair, the color of tree bark. "Hey, watch it _buddy_!" She exclaimed, shoving him off.

"Sorry." Danny muttered his apology, moving to stand beside her. "What's going on?"

The girl rolled her dark blue eyes. "How should I know? I was shoved in here just like you." Danny sighed at her answer. Upon closer examination, Danny realized that he knew who she was. It was Blake, one of the WICKED kids who got to work on the Grievers.

Danny opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by Janson.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why you are here." He began, turning to face the group of kids. Blake stood with her arms crossed, watching the man in the lab coat. "There have been a slight change of plans. You will be entering the trials as part of a new group, Group C." He paused as looks of confusion and terror rippled through the crowd of kids. It took all of Janson's will power not to grin at their fear.

"What?" Blake asked, dropping her arms in surprise. "You're joking, right?"

Janson chuckled. "Oh no, Miss Brown, I am certainly not joking. The swipe will be planted in your minds shortly and you will all be in the maze by the end of today. Then, once a month, another one of your friends will be sent up." Danny stared at Janson, his hands curling into fists at his side.

WICKED was sending him into the maze? After they promised nothing would happen to him? "What makes you think you can do this to us? After you promised all of us safety?"

Janson sighed, shaking his head at Danny. "Mr. Dante," He began, annoyance evident in his voice. "Everything we are doing is for the good of humanity. We are doing everything it takes to find a cure. I think we can all agree that a few broken promises is nothing compared to saving the lives of millions." Janson folded his hands behind his back and continued before Danny could interrupt him again. "I expect all of you to cooperate."

Blake snorted and rolled her eyes. "Cooperate? There is no way I'm going to let you insert your _stupid device_ and throw me to the grievers. We've all seen what happens in the maze, and I didn't sign up for that." While she was talking, Blake had taken a few steps closer to Janson, but he didn't move.

"Oh, I don't need your permission." Janson told her with a smirk, eyes locked with Blake's. "I think Miss Brown would like to go first." He said louder, taking a step away from the angry girl. Two other men dressed in similar lab coats stepped forward, each grabbing one of Blake's arms.

Blake shoved her elbow up quickly, smacking one of the scientists in the face. He let go of her arm, giving her the ability to swing her clenched fist for the other man's face. The man grabbed her wrist before her hand could connect with his nose and he twisted her around, pulling both her hands behind her back. Blake struggled, but his grip was too strong.

Janson laughed, shaking his head at the girl's pathetic attempt to get free. Blake glared at him, her blue eyes full of hate. "Take her to the lab and get the swipe implanted." Janson ordered the WICKED scientist. He nodded and dragged Blake out the door.

Janson turned back to the other kids, who were frozen in shock. Danny was staring at the door Blake had disappeared through. He knew what would happen to her.

She would be taken into the lab for surgery. A mask would be placed on her face, and little tubes would work their way into her brain, erasing all her memories of her past and everything she knew about WICKED.

The same thing would happen to him.

That thought made Danny feel sick.

Apparently, it made all the other kids feel the same. Conversations broke out all at once, and Danny could even hear a few people crying.

Janson rolled his eyes at the reaction he got out of the kids. They were like giant babies.

Man, he really hated children.

He snapped his fingers and a group of scientists walked through the door, each walking up to a different kid. A man grabbed Danny's arm, causing him to tense up. But he wasn't going to try to fight back like Blake did. He had already seen how it would end.

The man began dragging him out the door. As they passed Janson, Danny sent him a cold, hard glare. Janson just smirked.

"Have fun with the grievers."

Janson's words sent a chill down Danny's spine. It was too late for him to make a witty comeback though, because the man was already dragging him down the hall.

He was pulled into the lab, and Danny caught a glimpse of Blake, lying still on a bed. The mask was on her face, and tubes had found their way into her ears. He shuddered and continued walking.

The scientist in charge of him led Danny to a bed and told him to lie down.

As he layed down on his back, fear ripped through him.

What was he doing? He couldn't let them do this!

Danny scrambled to get off the bed, but it was too late. A pair of scientists had strapped him down. He thrashed against the restraints. "Let me go!"

The lab coat wearing workers ignored him, and the man who dragged him to the lab plunged the needle of a syringe into his arm and pushed the liquid into his vein.

The drugs worked fast, and Danny could already feel his eyelids getting heavy.

Above him, Danny could see the swipe mask, as the kids called it. It was lowered down, dropping on top of his face, but Danny's eyes were already sliding shut.

 _I hate WICKED._

That was the last thought he had before his brain shut off.

 **A/N: So, how was it? Remember, even if your character isn't a main character, they may still be used as a minor, so stay tuned. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who is reading! Please review!**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

Hey everyone! So I know I haven't posted anything lately, but I'm here to explain that.

I went out of town on a vacation last week that was only supposed to last a few days. We were ready to head home when my parents found out that my Uncle had been hospitalized. He's been battling cancer for a while, and things got pretty bad. We've decided to go up to his house and be with him and help out my Aunt and cousins for a while.

Long story short, I won't be able to really write and post as much as I would like during the next few weeks. I'm not sure how long this will last, but I'm sorry.

I'm sure all of you understand that life sometimes gets in the way. As much as I would love to post a new chapter every day, that just isn't going to be possible.

Thank you all for being patient with me, and I will write and post whenever I am able.

Until next time. :)


End file.
